1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to specimen gathering devices in the medical field to collect biological samples from patients, and in particular to an improved specimen container and handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients are often required to provide samples of urine or stool so that their treating physician can properly diagnose an illness. Also, employees are often required to produce urine samples for drug testing. Although in many situations the patient or employee is allowed to produce the sample in private, the main drawback is that they or a family member must hold the specimen container while the sample is obtained. Subsequently, the hand of the person holding the container often is soiled while obtaining the specimen.
Other specimen gathering devices as well as handles for holding conventional specimen cups have been proposed so that the hand of the person holding the container is farther away from the container. While reducing the problem of hand soiling, these devices have other problems. Some of the previous proposals are so complicated that they are not easy to assemble, while others are too difficult for the elderly to assemble on their own. Other devices appear to be too expensive to manufacture in mass quantities for disposal after a single use or the devices are bulky and difficult to package.